noticias loud! (loud news!)
by CHARActer7
Summary: hola! solo subo esta "historia" para darles noticias sobre mi contenido...lean para informarse! (hi! im just uploading this "story" to give news about my content right now...read to be informed!)
1. Chapter 1

Explicaciones y disculpas (explanations and apologies...)

(Ok, ya sé...no he subido casi nada durante 1 mes 1/2...así que les mando este mensaje tanto para mis seguidores en español como los de inglés...)

(La situación que se me presento fue la siguiente...mi pc con las historias y todo lo relacionado con cada una...se fueron...y no fue por formateo...mi pc se descompuso hace 1 mes...y todo se fue al..."caño")

(¡Así que me compre una Tablet para intentar recuperar algo! Lo que pudiera...)

(...)

(Nada...)

(Así que por eso no fui capaz de subir nada...olvide hacer los respaldos y es por eso que todo se fue.)

(¡Pero hay buenas noticias!)

(También escribía en otras apps de windows (one note y Word) y con mi Tablet y teléfono pude conseguir algo de lo que perdí...)

(Pero no todo...así que...

Es por eso que no hubo nada de nada de actualizaciones o capítulos... ¡pero ya arregle ese problema!)

(Lo malo es que no podre subir muy seguido...)

(¡Pero no se preocupen que MAÑANA mismo subo ALGO LO QUE SEA!)

(Disculpen mi mala suerte enserio.)

(Gracias por leer y buenas tardes...o días...o noches.)

(CHARActer7 fuera!)

(Ok...i know i haven't uploaded anything since well...3 months I guess?)

(I'm sorry but I was occupied with my PC totally unfixable and now I bought a new tablet so I can write again!)

(But yeah...i know you will say...CHARActer7! YOU HAD 2 MONTHS TO WRITE SOMETHING!)

(Yes I see your angry faces but as I said earlier...I haven't had PC since 1 and 1/2 of a month... The rest of the time i was waiting for inspiration and your support.)

(But the wait is OVER! I have already the

First chapter of the sequel and now that my first story is over 2500 views I will work on the sequel too!)

(And maybe I will write something new too! Thanks to the highest number of views...im inspired!)

(Thanks for your views, reviews and time folks!)

(The first chapter will go out tomorrow!)

(CHARActer7 is out! Goodbye!)

(notas extra: Seguiré también con la traducción de la tragedia loud!)

(Extra notes: Any suggestions leave reviews here!)


	2. IMPORTANTE LEER IMPORTANT TO READ

**NOTICIAS LOUD/ LOUD NEWS!**

Bueno, empecemos con lo mas sabroso, ecos de la inocencia alcanzo los 3000 views! Así quería preguntarles algo, quieren de regalo por tal numero...

Una historia nueva y diferente? (Triste)

O

Una libreta de oneshots con ideas que pude ejecutar pero que jamas salieron a la luz?

O

Una lista de songfics que me interesaría mucho compartir con ustedes?

O los tres?

Una cosa muy especial que quería contarles era que...ya tengo whattpad! Así que pueden ir a visitarla cuando ustedes quieran mi publico fino y conocedor.

Mi nombre haya es CHARActer17 (alguien me gano el 7)

Allí tengo una sola historia porque no tengo mucho tiempo con esa cuenta así que, si quieren pueden echarle un vistazo a la historia, y si les gusta podria traerla para acá también.

Sin mucho que decir, me despido amigos, si quieren preguntarme algo sobre algún tema especifico, pueden hacerlo atreves del pm o de los reviews de acuerdo? No sean tímidos, si me mandan un pm, podre contestarles casi de inmediato.

Un saludo para cada uno de ustedes ya sean escritores o lectores! CHARActer7 se va! Gracias por leer y buen dia.

Ah, y lamentó mucho mi inactividad, mi patética vida me fastidia jeje...separaciones, amigos con amistades falsas...mi familia...Ugh es tanto que me tardaría un dia entero en explicarles el porque no subí nada...pero para remediarlo...la semana que viene me pondré al corriente de acuerdo?

Gracias por leer.

* * *

So, i see you are all interested by my sequel...and its going amazing!

More than 500 views in only 2 chapters!

I have a surprise for you my lectors and followers! It's a pair of brand new stories!

But these ones are filled with sadness.

I hope you all appreciate it like my first English stories, soo...

Thank you for keeping up with me hehe... SEE YOU LATER AND THANKS FOR THE 10000 VIEWS

Np ep and SF = 3000

The louds tragedy = 7000

Also...I'm gonna bring a one shot fic about ideas I had but I never thought they could work, as a gift for the 10000 views.

See you all later... and thanks!

By the way...im sorry for not uploading anything...i had a lot of problems...serious problems...i hope you all can undestand...

In the next week i will upload the next chapter of my favorite series!

CHARActer7 is out! Thanks for reading and have a good day!

...unlike me...heh...


End file.
